Three Wizard Tots and a Potions Master
by Usako3000
Summary: AU, De-age. During dinner with the Order at 12 Grimmauld Place, a duel breaks out between Snape and Sirius. When the mist clears, Snape finds himself the reluctant guardian of THREE little tots: Harry, Remus AND Sirius. As he tries to protect them from Voldemort and their own dark pasts, will his tiny arch-nemeses worm their way into his cold, dead heart?
1. Conception

**Welcome, welcome!**

Herein lies a fanfiction of equal parts **humor/cuteness** and **dark/angst**! The story will follow **Snape's trials and tribulations as he tries to manage a deaged Sirius, Remus and Harry**. This story is **AU as of Chapter 4 of Ootp**, but will remain **relatively canon** in terms of most things.

There will be **NO SLASH.**

After many years away from the HP fanfic scene, in starting to finish my fanfiction **Harry Potter and the Wish of Life**, I came across great inspiration and have been on a writing kick! The idea came to me a few days ago and I am so excited to give it a try! Sirius and Harry are my favourite characters so expect a lot of cuteness from them!

Please do **review**,** I write based on feedback that people want more and I would love to see if there is interest in this story!**

* * *

**Three Wizard Tots and a Potions Master**

**Chapter One**

**Conception**

* * *

**I**n the very center of the adults, Harry could clearly see the dark, greasy-haired head and prominent nose of his least favourite teacher…nay, his least favourite non-Voldemort-or-Pettigrew person, Professor Snape.

It looked as if the crowd was dispersing toward the door when Mrs. Weasley reached out and grabbed the arm of Professor Snape. Snape recoiled as if burned but she managed to keep ahold of him.

"Severus, please stay this once. Have some dinner before you go. Harry just got here-"

"In that case I certainly should be going," Snape drawled acidly, "Potter would hate for me to be here." His black eyes raised toward the bannisters and met Harry's own emerald ones before he immediately swooped out of view along with the twins and Ron and Hermione.

"That's not true-" Mrs. Weasley clucked.

"It certainly is!" Sirius's voice was loud as he came into view and Harry felt his heart lighten at the sight of his only family member. "And I would hate it most of all, so off with you! Off to lick the boots of your master!" He gave a patronizing shoo motion as he tried to bodily push Snape out of the front door.

Snape's upper lip curled and he stared at Sirius for a long moment. "In that case, yes, Molly. I will be staying."

Harry's heart sank as his friends groaned.

"But he never eats here!" Ron whined quietly, "This is so unfair."

* * *

**O**verall, Snape was having a good day.

He had acquired a rare potions ingredient in the morning: Pink Gummy Toadstool spores. The toadstools in question were actually live creatures that hopped about in the glaciers of the arctic. Recent studies had placed the entire population at under seven members. The spores, though seemingly for the species' reproductive means had been determined as being ineffective in recent years. The mobile toadstool species only continued for so long as the individual members lived long lives, estimated at over a thousand years.

Fifty years ago the spores had been collected during a study on anti-aging salves. They had barely managed to reduce wrinkles any more than a simple glamour and were rightfully discarded as a viable potions ingredient. One of Snape's old colleagues had unearthed a small vial of the stuff on his retirement and had offered it to the Potions Master. Never one to decline a new ingredient he hadn't worked with before, Snape had collected the tiny vial and it currently nestled in his robes' pocket like a special prize only he was aware off. He was interested in seeing if the spores would be able to negate the taste of some of his more soured potions as initial reports had described their taste as overpoweringly sweet and tacky.

Next, his meeting with the order had gone well and he relished the chance to torture both Black and Potter in one fell swoop by his presence at the dinner table. Indeed, they both sat sullenly, glaring at him. He could barely contain his glee.

Potter was discussing his dementor attack, an event that made Snape's jaw clench. The boy was getting harder to protect as he got older. Not to mention that things were escalating quickly with Voldemort's return.

"Well, personally, I'd have welcomed a dementor attack –" Sirius was grinned, a sparkle in his eye, "…I've been stuck inside for a month."

"How come?" asked Harry, frowning.

"Because," Snape began silkily, "he has been preoccupied with very important Order work such as dusting the house and making sure everyone's beds are made."

Sirius immediately sat up straighter in his chair and his eyes clashed with Snape's. "Right. That's about enough out of you, Snivellus. How dare you speak to me that way in front of my godson?"

"I dare," Snape took his time to drawl his words, "Because I only speak the truth. I presume you're well aware that the simple fact is that you are the housewife to the Order. Nothing more, nothing less."

"I'd make an analogy as well, Snape, but there's nothing to describe a murderous deatheater biding his time to betray the Order the way I know you are about to."

The years of animosity made it difficult for Snape to keep his calm. As Sirius attacked him, his face flushed and neck burned hot. "It's funny, because if you were such a good judge of character how exactly did Pettigrew get by those senses of yours? Or was it James's arrogance that blinded you all? Thought he was _such_ a god that no one would ever dare think against him?"

"That's it!" Sirius got to his feet with a clatter, his chair falling to the ground behind him. He stormed over to Snape and grabbed him by the collar of his robes, pulling him up to face him. "You don't EVER talk about James like that, do you hear me? You no good coward!"

The rest of the room were on their feet as well. Arthur, across the table stood in front of a perplexed looking Tonks and Ginny, forcing them to back up. Remus got to his feet at the other end of the table, directly down from where Sirius was currently assaulting the potions master.

"Sirius, wait!"

"I am not a coward!" Snape shouted, pushing back at Sirius. "Take a look at yourself, Black! Hiding inside this house every day-"

Sirius' wand was out in a moment as they squared off against one another. "I am twice the man you'll _ever_ be you filthy bastard! _Reducto_!"

The blast hit Snape straight in the chest, the vial in his pocket shattering immediately. Thousands of tiny pink spores burst into the air. He snarled, head pounding and his wand was up and out before he even could contain himself.

"No!" Harry yelled, vaulting over the table and getting in between them. "Sirius, don't!"

"Harry – get – out of it!" Sirius tried to push the boy out of the way, but the boy-who-lived wouldn't budge.

Remus was rushing toward them as Hermione and Ron looked shocked by the events.

It was too late, the incantation was already on Snape's lips. "_Anteoculatia_!" If the man wanted so badly to worship his dead friend he could have the antlers to go with it! The hex shot through the cloud of spores and immediately fractured. Before a blast of light blinded them all for moments, Snape realized with horror that the spell seemed to go right through Harry, then Sirius and furthest away, Remus.

What had he done?!

As the light cleared, he blinked his eyes, shielding them with his arm. They were gone?!

It was then that a cry alerted his attention downward.

In front of him stood a tiny toddler with large green eyes and a crumpled face. Behind him, a startled looking small child with a remarkably handsome face and thick black hair. Even further, at the back of the room nearest the wall stood a stunned, gentle looking boy of about seven years old.

Snape stared in horror.

Overall, Snape was having the day from _HELL_.

**To Be Continued...**

Well, I think we all know where this is going! **How will Snape manage with three ickle arch-nemeses to look after**? Will his prejudices get in the way or will their **cuteness reduce him to mush**? Who **else** was affected by the spell? And what does this mean for **Voldemort's return**? All this and more… next chapter!

**Please let me know if you would like me to continue by leaving a review**! I always reply to every signed review and I would love to **know your thoughts and requests**!


	2. Reluctant Guardian

Hello and welcome back! Thank you for those of you who took the time to review! If you like my writing please read my other (main) story: **Harry Potter and the Wish of Life.**

**I have a fanfiction tumblr with images, spoilers, tidbits etc. See my profile for the link.  
**

* * *

**Three Wizard Babies and a Potions Master**

**Chapter Two**

**Reluctant Guardian**

* * *

**D**umbledore was going to flay him alive.

Snape stared in horror at the three tiny boys in front of him, jaw dropped open in a grotesque silent scream. "Oh f-" The curse dropped from his lips.

"Language!" Molly Weasley squawked from her very distant position near the cauldron, but then she too surveyed the scene. The same curse came slamming from her mouth.

"MUMMMYYY!" A blur of red ran from their immediate left into her arms. Snape's mouth dropped even further as he realized who it was: Ron Weasley who had been seated beside him when the fight had broken out. The boy was all freckles as he dove into his mother's skirts.

"Who are you?" Asked little Sirius, handsome as even a child. "Reggie, let's go-" He reached out toward the sniffling toddler in front of him, grabbing him by the arm. Harry immediately flinched in fright and skittered away from the older boy, crawling so smoothly beneath the table it seemed as if he had but oozed underneath it.

Sirius peered down after him in perplexed shock. "That's not Reggie! Where's my brother!" Sirius insisted loudly, accusing eyes landing on Snape, "Where is he?!"

A young Hermione, who had been beside Ron was now screeching loudly while the eldest child; Remus stared at everyone in quiet horror.

Speechless, Snape turned to see a still normal Arthur, Tonks and Ginny across the room. Fred and George stood agape near their mother who was attempting to soothe a tiny, frightened Ron. Mundungus who had been inspecting some of the silverware on the wall immediately burst into loud laughter amidst all the sobs. Walking over to Snape he dropped a heavy hand on his shoulder, chuckling brightly, "Dumbledore's going to flay you alive!"

* * *

Dumbledore did a _lot_ worse than flay him.

While Snape considering joining Harry under the table once the headmaster had arrived, the children had immediately taken to the old man. Dumbledore had regaled them with tweaks of the noses and candies galore. He had been so very jovial that snape had thought perhaps he had been given reprieved. Then, as he herded them to Hogwarts, Dumbledore had crooked his finger toward him and Snape had had a sinking feeling much worse than when he used to get summoned to his father's study.

Dumbledore had rained holy terror on him. The telling off he had received had been worse than anything physical Voldemort could have managed. It had ended with Dumbledore providing his sentence: He would be the caretaker for the three people he hated the most.

Too scarred from his verbal thrashing, Snape hadn't managed to argue appropriately and had quickly been corralled to the hospital wing where Molly and Pomprey subjected him to lessons on diets, diapers and using 'gentle voices'. Now, hours later, he sat glowering in a chair in the infirmary as the children and Order members sat in grand discussion.

"Poor thing." Molly said, stroking Ron's hair as they looked at the sleeping form of Hermione. On their travels to Hogwarts the girl had had a terror fit and a calming draught disguised as a milkshake had been the only thing to soothe her. "More than the others she must have been so confused having never seen magic before."

"Yes," Dumbledore agreed, casting a glance at the child. "Hagrid will be taking her to her parents tomorrow. Minerva has told me that they are highly upset over the events but do seem excited at the prospect of enjoying her childhood again."

"Just until I find a cure!" Snape quickly butted in. He didn't want anyone to think this was going to be the status quo. There was no way in hell he was going to look after three hellions for years. No. No way.

Molly looked at him with distaste, "You certainly better hope you find a cure, Severus! Look at what your childish actions have cost everyone!"

Arthur gave a small laugh and everyone turned angry eyes on him. "Oi, don't need to run me over the coals! It's just a little humorous…that Snape's childish actions resulted in a whole bunch of children!"

Snape felt his brow furrow, "My actions ended in five. Yours ended in seven. Who is the careless one here?" He seethed.

As could be predicted, Arthur's face colored and he swelled. "Now see here –"

"There are _children _here." Tonks interrupted quickly, "_Scared _children who do not need to see the adults shouting." She looked ridiculous, her hair an array of colors as she had spent the last few hours entertaining the children while Madame Pomprey checked them over.

Speaking of the mediwitch, she hadn't been pleased at being called back to work weeks before she was due. The look she had given Snape on finding out it had been his fault had been so withering that he was certain that this semester he would receive many a late night firecall insisting for a potion.

"Children who need to sleep." The rotund Mediwitch added, wiping her hands on a wet towel as she walked over to the adults. "I think I have settled on the ages. Mister Lupin is the eldest, he is six and three months. Mister Weasley is five and four months, Miss Granger; five exactly. Next, Mister-" She eyed Dumbledore with a wry eye, "What was that you called him?"

"Prince." Dumbledore coughed, "A distant relative of –"

"Mister Black," Pomprey continued on, ignoring the poor attempt at a cover up, "is three and ten months."

Shuddering from having Dumbledore attempt to pass off Sirius Black as a cousin to him, Snape contemplated throwing himself from the window to his death and eyed the framed hole in the wall with interest.

"THREE!" Sirius gave a cheerful shout as he leapt up behind Tonks, wrapping his small arms about her waist and trying to tug her back to play with him and Remus. It was strange that the boy seemed so unfussed over not having his family around. Remus, on the other hand had dissolved into tears before Tonks had cuddled him and made a variety of animal noses appear on her face.

"And little Mister Potter-" They all looked at the quiet toddler, sitting alone on a hospital cot and staring at the adult with expressive emerald eyes, "is two and a half. He is very small for his age and very silent, you will need to make sure he eats well." She eyed Snape, "And be kind to him."

Molly gave a disapproving sigh. "I still think that we should take in Harry. He_ is_ practically our Son-" She began loudly.

Distracted by those large green eyes, which, at this age, seemed to take up the majority of Harry's face, Snape felt a surge of annoyance at Molly's overly possessive behaviour. He might not want the child, but he didn't want her overbearing nature to be rewarded.

"That is a nice thought, Molly." Dumbledore praised, "But he is _not_ your son. Harry's guardian is Sirius and if Sirius is staying with Severus then I do not wish to separate them at this time."

"Sirius wouldn't want to be with Severus!" Molly continued on loudly, "I don't believe it's in their best interest to be with the wizard who cursed them this way!"

"Molly!" Dumbledore's voice lashed like a whip, "You have Ron to take care off and a family of your own. They will be safer at Hogwarts and that is final. We will not have this discussion again."

Molly's chin quavered and Snape had to hide a smile. He then realised he was still stuck with the brats and the smile became a dark scowl.

"Now," The Headmaster continued on, more kindly this time, "I must ask all of you not to breathe a word of this to anyone. Although it seems to be a dark hour, I have happened upon a thought that may solve some of our problems. I will be in touch tomorrow night. Until then, please take your charges and retire."

A disgruntled Molly pulled Ron and Arthur out of the infirmary with her as Tonks settled down to watch over Hermione. Snape stared in disgust at the chirruping little children and the solemn baby.

As everyone left, he turned to Dumbledore. "Could you please just flay me and have it done with?"

"You reap what you sow, Severus." Dumbledore said firmly. "Boys, you will be going with Professor Snape tonight, come along."

Remus was at their side in an instant while Sirius hung back. "I don't want to go!" He proclaimed loudly as Snape gave him a vicious glare. "He don't like me!"

Perceptive. Black. Very perceptive.

"That isn't true." Dumbledore said softly, picking up Harry and bringing him over to deposit him in Snape's arms. "He likes you very much."

Sirius looked with disbelief toward Snape who comically enlarged his eyes as he mouthed, "No I don't!" All the while shaking his head back and forth to impress upon the child that he did, in fact, not like him at all.

"He don't!" Immediately the small face scrunched up and tears were quick to come. Sirius' wails were loud and it took everything in him for Snape not to throw the baby Potter to the ground and hex the other boy silent.

The marauder bond had apparently lasted through de-aging, and Remus was immediately at Sirius' side giving him a hug and clumsily attempting to lift him from the ground, "Don't cry, Sirius!"

The comfort did nothing to appease the boy and big deep sobs rose from his chest. Snape started to wonder if had been hasty in his decision to torment the child.

"Sirius," The old wizard stooped to eyelevel and took the crying boy into his arms. "He _does_ like you, he just wants to tease you. Besides, if he is mean to you, then you tell me tomorrow and I'll give him a good smack."

Snape immediately colored red in embarrassment and anger. That old _coot_! How dare he-

The tears slowed and Sirius buried his hands in Dumbledore's beard, clinging to him in what looked like a very painful embrace. "Promise?"

"I promise."

Snape had to try very hard to keep from snarling, lest the boy take it as a sign of meanness. Hatred coursed through his veins. It would figure that the only way to make Black happy would be to promise physical abuse against Snape. That wretched dog…_puppy_…what_ever_ the abomination was now.

"OK." Sirius clambered down from Dumbledore and happily took Remus' hand. "OK. I will come, Uncle." He addressed this toward Snape, beaming up at him.

Snape paled.

He then felt a very distinct sensation of gas escaping from Harry's bottom. He looked at the small toddler who just blinked back curiously.

This day was even _worse_ than hell.

* * *

**T**he walk back to his chambers was filled with a type of numb anger on Snape's part and constant noxious gas leaking from Harry. His chambers themselves were no relief from the day's events as they had already been terribly transformed by the house elves. Instead of familiar stone floors there was a bouncy, warm beige carpet. His furniture looked suspiciously like things someone like Trelawney would own: soft armchairs and blankets at every turn. To top it off, a large toy box stood in the corner with BLOODY LIONS bouncing all over it.

Grinding his teeth, Snape gave a loud whistle as Sirius ran immediately to the toy box. "What do you think you're doing? No games, you will be going to bed very shortly." He expected a battle, but little Sirius's face just dropped to his chest as he sulkily made his way back to Snape's side.

"It's already past bedtime." Remus decided to remark. "Mummy will be cross."

"Well your mother isn't here, Lupin." Snape rolled his eyes, grinding his teeth harder, "I need to take care of Potter first, so both of you sit here and touch NOTHING."

"Harry!" Sirius reminded, crawling upon a loveseat. "That's Harry!" The stupid child could barely form sentences and he was trying to dictate what he could call the farting creature? Snape mumbled curses under his breath as he took the small toddler to the spare bedroom.

Nope. Not the bedroom. The bloody _nursery_.

It was as if an unicorn had barfed on all the walls. A bunk bed that looked like a tree sat in one corner while a cot was in the other. Stuffed animals were everywhere and colorful bunnies and brooms flew back and forth on the walls.

Carrying the child over to the changing table he unceremoniously dumped him onto it. "Alright, Potter. You're a disgusting monster and if you ever tell anyone I changed your nappy then trust me I will find the most excruciating of punishments-" He threatened.

Harry meanwhile didn't seem to take any heed and instead gave a little giggle as he lost his trousers and his nappy was opened.

That little _bastard_.

He had gone number _two_. Disgusting gooey number two.

Snape gagged, reaching desperately for wipes and trying to stop his eyes from watering. "You little arsehole! You saved this up for me, didn't you, you wretched boy! Ohho – couldn't have done this while Molly was changing your nappy – just had to wait for – Oh –" He gagged again, "What did you eat?! Merlin you are the most disgusting, horrible creature, I will _never_ forgive Dumbledore for this completely disrespectful-"

As Snape kept going, Harry seemed to liven a little. He gave a small grin, hands flying downward and into his soiled nappy.

"No!" Snape grabbed his hand in a vice grip, "Hands up! Hands up you stupid boy!"

Harry blinked at him but was quick to do as he was told.

It took fifteen minutes, but in the end Harry was powdered and rewrapped.

"You bastard." Snape began to curse at him but as those emerald eyes he had loved on another look at him so innocently, he felt his mouth go dry. The boy reached up and grabbed his nose with a sweet smile and Snape felt his face begin to soften. The baby had such a sweet, darling face that for a moment he lost himself in the innocence. He was so used to judgement from people of all walks of life that it was strange to be in the presence of a person who didn't judge in the least. Remembering himself, Snape shook his face free and hurriedly placed the baby in the cot.

"I will bring you something to drink." He sternly informed the infant as Harry crawled toward the stuffed owl in his crib.

Outside, he found the two boys waiting for him. He sighed, already exhausted. "Up. We have to clean you up."

Snape cast brushing charms on their teeth, making sure to hold Sirius' face just a little too tightly before going to make a bottle for the baby. When he came back he found Sirius clambered up on top of the toilet.

"You are toilet trained?" He asked, wondering if Dumbledore would hold it against him if the child were to fall into the bowl (Snape had no idea how the little child managed to hold himself on the very rim) and get magicked to the sewers?

"I can go potty!" Sirius returned with a frown, "I'm a big boy!"

Remus looked at Snape, "He climbed up there all by himself!"

Unwilling to give any praise, but greatly relieved he didn't have to change any nappies on Sirius, Snape waited until the boy was finished to wash both their hands and take them to the bedroom to sleep. Checking in on the baby, he found Harry already in dreamland.

There was an odd sensation in his heart at seeing the small toddler so peaceful. Even with the only bearable trait about him; those eyes that belonged to Lily, hidden from the world, the child was cute. He couldn't help it; reaching out he touched one soft, fat cheek before retracting his hand as the boy stirred.

"Call me if you need me." He barked at the boys, "Good night."

"Wait!" Remus called, pulling on a pajama top with whistling trains, "What about a good night story?"

He gave the boy his best withering look, but both sets of dark eyes seemed not at all bothered and continued to stare up at him expectantly.

"No." Snape finally answered.

He turned and walked out. Falling into his bed face first into his pillow, he hoped that he would suffocate before morning.

* * *

**T**he Potions Master didn't wake until the next morning. Vague noises crept to his ears as he raised his body from the bed, realizing with horror that the children were awake. He glanced at the clock to see that it was almost noon.

Stumbling to the door he slammed it open, anticipating destruction and a potentially starved baby, only to find the three tiny children playing with a house elf.

"What the devil is going on in here?" He boomed loudly.

Sirius jumped, falling back onto his bottom and scooting behind the sofa. Snape lifted an eyebrow at the reaction but was quickly addressed by the house elf.

"Dobby was sent to help you, sir!" The elf bounded toward him, "Dobby cares much for his friend Harry Potter! Professor Dumbledore sent Dobby here! Dobby didn't want to wake Potions Man so Dobby-"

"Alright, enough." Did the elf ever shut up? Snape rubbed his temple, head hurting from the elf's incessant chatter. "That is excellent news. I will take my leave to do some research then, please see to it that they are-"

"Oh, Dobby is very sorry, sir!" Dobby wrung his hands together, "Dobby must go back to the kitchens soon for Dobby's very well PAID job!" Pride emanated from his wrinkled body, and Snape glanced around to see if anyone understood what the elf was babbling on about, "Dobby will make food for Remus, Sirius and little Harry Potter and then must go! Dobby will come back every morning on Professor Dumbledore's request!"

Snape eyed him with a sigh.

Sirius then gave a squeal from behind the sofa, having obviously decided there was no threat anymore, and launched on Dobby's back with a laugh. The elf immediately jumped into action, piggy backing the kicking three year old around the living room.

"I hate you, Black." Snape seethed.

"Me too," Remus commented, pedaling past on a toy carriage, "I like blue much better."

Snape rolled his eyes and made his way to the bathroom.

* * *

**L**unch had started off as a disaster as Dobby had unearthed the least dignified food on the planet: Fish sticks and peas. Looking at the plate before him and the table of his child sized arch enemies, Snape wondered when his life had devolved into a tragic comedy play.

In the end however, the event wasn't as bad as he had expected. Harry was a good eater and devoured the fish sticks and peas in his bowl before looking quietly toward Snape. Snape found himself progressively more and more disconcerted with Harry's quiet stares and felt sure the boy was trying to hyptonize him. He had to admit it was working and so quietly gave Harry his own share of the peas, wondering why it felt so good to have the boy reward him with a happy smile.

Sirius ate his food, head bowed and silently. His hair was gelled back severly, a look that was popular in pureblood circles. Snape wondered if the child had strong-armed the elf into styling it for him. In the end, that pureblood upbringing was also the reason the child had dining manners and Snape was relieved at not having to manage him.

The surprise troublemaker during lunch turned out to be Remus. He pushed his peas beneath his fish sticks throughout the meal and it was only when Snape caught him trying to hide a few in a napkin that he had had enough. If the children didn't get their appropriate nourishment it would be _his _hide on the line. Frustrated that they didn't seem to respect that, he stood, "Remus! What are you doing?"

The eldest boy looked at him reproachfully. "Eating."

"I hardly call hiding your food; eating it." Snape removed Harry from the high chair. "If you do not eat your meal now then you will not be allowed to leave your seat until you do."

"But…But I don't LIKE PEAS!" Remus gave an ear splitting squeal, crocodile tears flooding his eyes as he slumped in his chair. Who would have thought the good child would go to pieces over peas of all things? Snape half expected Arthur Weasley to pop up with some ridiculous joke about that.

"Remus! That is quite enough! Do you wish to sound like a witch?" He winced at the volume of the child's shrieks, wishing he could take points off. Remus seemed wholly unconcerned with potentially sounding like the opposite sex and banged his hand on the table.

Sirius, mortified, looked apprehensively between his friend and Snape.

"Come Sirius, come Harry." Snape spoke over the squealing child, "You may go play while Remus finishes his peas."

Remus whined louder but after a few minutes of hearing Sirius' giggles as he continually built and rebuilt blocks that gave big crashing noises as they tumbled down, sullenly began eating his peas. Snape felt some vicious victory. Take that, Werewolf. Remember that time you almost killed me? Well, eat _peas_ suckah!

* * *

**T**he afternoon was filled with small victories. Snape found it perfectly cathartic to keep a hawk eye on Sirius. While the boy was not a particular troublemaker at this age, he snapped at everything the boy did. Scolded him for every possible rule infraction. Sirius never cried but took the telling offs with a type of scared grace. Yet, this silent acceptance bothered Snape even more.

"Sirius, that's mean!" Remus proclaimed suddenly, rising Snape from his reading on aging potions. Looking up he calculated very quickly that Sirius had snatched a toy from a rapidly sniffling Harry.

"It's mine!" Sirius stated, eyeing the toddler with distaste as Harry gave a weak attempt to take back the wooden dragon. "Not yours!" He pushed the younger boy back. The baby landed on his diaper and sniffled louder.

"SIRIUS BLACK!" Snape roared and all the children jumped. He strode over to the boy and yanking him up by the arm, wrenched the toy from him (tossing it toward a thoroughly confused Harry) before delivering a loud, firm swat to his bottom.

Sirius burst into a howling wail, twisting away from Snape and running directly for his room, slamming the door behind him.

Snape stood frozen in the center of the play area, staring at the door to the nursery. He replayed the events in his mind. Had he actually just swatted a child for no real reason other than it was someone he disliked? He took a look down at Harry, thoroughly unaffected by the events and chewing on the toy dragon. Then, he glanced toward a disapproving Remus. "He wasn't THAT mean." Remus said, heading toward the room to comfort his friend.

A sort of shock took over Snape's body. He had grown up with a violent, angry father, something he would never have wished on his worst enemies. He hadn't smacked Sirius brutally by any means, but it had been unwarranted, fueled only by his own constant annoyance by the boy's presence.

The boys stayed in their bedroom after that and Snape didn't dare disturb them, lost in his own guilt. He was certain he would receive a black eye for the events of the day once Sirius was back to his proper form and he wished it could happen immediately so that something could alleviate the uncomfortable feeling in his chest.

Hadn't his own father taken his own issues out on Snape so many times before? Wasn't that the sort of pettiness he had never wanted to demonstrate himself? Snape found his eyes drifting to the little infant who was now asleep for his mid-day nap, sprawled tummy first on the couch. Speaking of petty, he had always treated Harry with such distaste because of his _father_'s actions. What had it been that Dumbledore had said to him? That he only saw what he wanted to see? Ruminating on it all, Snape felt a little stomach sick.

A knock on his door had his attention roused and answering it, Severus winced as Dumbledore swept in. "Hello, Severus. How have you been managing?"

"Fine." He bit back, already anticipating Sirius' immediate tattle.

"Uncle Dumby!" A little voice came cheering. Remus, having peered out of the bedroom to see who it was came out running. "It's Uncle Dumby!"

Sirius, looking no worse for the wear came bouncing out as well.

Snape found he couldn't make eye contact with the little boy as he ran toward Dumbledore, readily reaching for his beard. Dumbledore greeted them with gentle smiles, "Hello boys, you're looking well. I was thinking I would take you out today, is that alright with you?"

"Yes!" Remus cheered, "To my Mummy and Daddy?"

"No, Remus. Not yet, I'm afraid." Dumbledore glanced at Snape, "But we will get some lovely treats, does that sound nice?"

"Yes!" Sirius nodded, almost burrowed into Dumbledore's beard.

"Excellent. So, Sirius, was Uncle Snape mean to you afterall?"

Snape cringed.

Sirius lifted his face to look at Dumbledore before looking back at Snape. "No." He answered simply, "Is Uncle Snap coming too?"

Snape would have cringed at the demolition of his name if he hadn't been so surprised. Humiliation flooded his body as he realized that a boy of only three was able to show less pettiness than himself. He looked at little Sirius with shame.

"No," Dumbledore chuckled, using his free hand to tug the sleeping Harry from his nap. The little boy gave a murmur and slumped against the wizard's shoulder still steadfast in his want for slumber. "Remus are you alright to walk?"

Remus was already tying his shoes on. "Yep. Bye Uncle Snape!"

"Bye Uncle Snap!" Sirius called cheerfully, waving over Dumbledore's shoulder.

"Bye." Snape returned lowly, so ashamed of himself he could barely muster the strength to close the door.

* * *

**I**t was dinner time when Snape found himself wondering where the boys were and hoping Dumbledore had thought to feed them. His owl appeared in a flurry of wings, dropping an evening edition of the Daily Prophet in his lap. Taking it with interest, as an evening edition was rare and usually meant either terrible or wonderful news, Snape felt his mouth go dry as he unrolled the edition.

There, on the front page, was a picture of a serene looking Dumbledore holding Remus and Harry in his arms, while a terrified Sirius stood in front of angry looking crowds, cowering as lights from cameras blasted from all directions.

In dark bold print read the headline:

**_RETURN OF YOU-KNOW-WHO CONFIRMED. DEATHEATER SIRIUS BLACK ATTACKS HARRY POTTER._**

* * *

**To be continued…**

What is Dumbledore playing at? What does this mean for Sirius? Will Snape adjust to his new role? What are the personal histories of each of the boys and how dark were they? Do **you think Snape is doing a good or horrid job** so far?

Please remember to **review** and let me know if you'd like to see this story continue, I am on the fence about it so far, so I **would love to know if people are actually interested**!

I always reply to every signed review and I would **love to know your thoughts, requests or even to just see a regular hello!**


	3. Childhood Trauma

Welcome back! I am considering a name change for this story, something along the lines of Severus Snape and Three Wizard Tots. Thoughts?

* * *

**Three Wizard Tots and a Potions Master**

**Chapter Three**

**Childhood Trauma**

* * *

**I**n shock, Snape gripped the paper, quickly skimming the article as the photograph memory of little Sirius trembled before the crowds.

"Last night while close friend to the family, Remus Lupin was looking after the boy-who-lived, Harry Potter. Sirius Black, escaped Azkaban prisoner, attacked them both. It is determined that he was working on you-know-who's orders at the time, not realising that the unknown spell he cast resulted in a reduction of age in all three."

Snape's eyes were dry from not blinking as he read the entirety of the article.

"Headmaster Dumbledore discovered them …. Is asking leniency toward Sirius Black due to the child being well before the age he was when he joined the dark lord … interest in the ability to reverse time is piqued at the Ministry … Harry Potter who was to be tried for underage magic use has had all charges dropped due to 'Being an Infant' … The Headmaster has taken all three into his care to work on reversing the effects …. He quotes:

'I am not certain why (you-know-who) has chosen to reduce the age of Harry Potter, but it likely is in regard to creation of vulnerability. As Harry and I have been telling the public for months, he is definitely back and with our hero at a weakened state we cannot allow our Ministry to also be. I am calling for the dismissal of Minister Fudge….'"

The article was lengthy, and what caught Snape's attention was the bolded quote from Sirius Black on asking why he killed so many people, "I didn't! I wanna go home, I'm scared! Please Please!"

Tossing the paper on the ground, Snape felt a migraine beginning. Dumbledore was a malevolent force but this was really reaching levels of cruelty he hadn't thought the old man capable off.

Unable to focus on research, he paced the room for half an hour before a knock heralded the return of his charges. Wrenching the door open, a blur ran past him and into the nursery.

"Sirius-" Snape called out after the small boy, not even realising his use of the child's first name.

"He's sad." Remus noted, untying his laces as he peered up at Snape with large golden eyes. "People were shouting at him today. Their faces were all twisted like this!" He scrunched his face into a fitting impression of McGonagall at her angriest before running off to play with the toybox.

"Yes." Snape drawled, turning dark eyes onto the headmaster, "Yes, I read."

Unaffected, Dumbledore placed Harry on the ground. The toddler lurched forward and attached himself to Snape's leg, quiet as usual. "We made a big leap for our cause." He began.

Snape rounded on him, "At what cost, Dumbledore? Throwing him to the dogs? With the state of wizarding England, that crowd could have lynched him! I'm surprised they didn't send the dementors after him!"

"My, I hadn't expected you to be so affected, Severus." Dumbledore continued serenely, "Have you come to care for Sirius so quickly?"

"What?" Snape spat, seeing red, "I could care less if you sent that mangy dog to be kissed, I WANTED that, didn't I? But, that is not him, is it? That's just a little child –"

"Something I didn't think you realised with what Remus told me." Blue eyes watched him coolly, and Snape felt himself flush. "I wouldn't have let them hurt him, of course. I knew what I was doing."

"But you will happily contribute to letting them view that boy as a Death Eater?" Snape fumed. "Do you care so little for anything but your personal agenda? If you're so fast to turn your back on one of your golden boys, I would hate to think what you would do to me if the situation required it!"

"That's enough." Dumbledore reprimanded, "We are in a difficult position. The Ministry has appointed the DADD professor this year – and I want to curb their influence as much as possible within the school. Sirius' reputation has been in tatters for years! When and _if _we can clear him, we shall - but right now we could use his appearance and this event as a clear sign of Voldemort's return. Sirius would be the first to volunteer for this had he the full use of his adult capabilities!"

Still angry, Snape lifted the mildly fussing Harry into his arms, the smell of powder and baby filling his senses and calming him just slightly.

"Uncle Snape!" Remus called loudly, falling onto the couch. "Can I have a bath, I feel tired."

Dumbledore turned to go, "Take care of the boys, Severus. I have much work to do to prepare the case for Sirius. I will speak with you in the morning." As he approached the doorway, his shoulder slumped. "Sometimes, Severus, in order to defeat a villain, one must be one as well."

Snape was suddenly struck with a realization of how frail the headmaster seemed in the moment before the portrait hole closed and he was left speechless.

Snape ran a bath for both Harry and Remus, deciding that at their ages it would be fine to share. He tossed in a few squeaky toys that looked more akin to something a dog would like and placed the two wriggling boys in the warm water. Harry immediately began making little splashes in the water, grinning at Snape.

"Remus, I want to check on Sirius, will you look after Harry?" Snape asked, "You musn't let him stand in the tub, alright? I will be back in just a few minutes."

"Okay but no peas tomorrow for lunch?"

Taken back at the shrewd bargaining tool, Snape found himself actually smiling. "If you're good all day tomorrow as well then yes, we will forgo the peas."

Remus nodded, deal made, and filled one of the cup like toys with water before pouring it on himself.

* * *

**L**eaving the bathroom door wide open, he stepped next door into the nursery. Inside, Sirius lay face down on the bottom bunk, shaking from what seemed like a very significant crying fit.

Sirius' coiffed black hair in complete disarray and his face buried in his pillow, Snape felt a strange pull in his chest. He had cried like this so many times in his own childhood, the pain was still an easy memory to trigger.

"Sirius?" He began lowly, sitting beside the trembling boy. "Are you alright?"

The three year old turned his face slightly to the side, tear tracks clearly visible on his soft reddened cheeks. "Was I bad?" He asked quietly.

"What?" Taken back, Snape gaped.

"Is that why you sent me there? With all the lights? And those people? I promise I won't be bad again-" He cried softly into his pillow, big gulping sobs that did nothing but make Snape feel like a terrible person. He used to laugh about collecting the tears of the students, but here, from such an innocent child, the tears were torture to see.

"I never sent you there." He defended, placing an awkward hand on the boy's back to provide a soothing pat. "I didn't know Dumbledore was going to take you there."

"E'vryone was screaming at me." Sirius sobbed, "shouting things at me and taking p'ctures. I just wanted to come ba-aaackkkkk-"

"Shhh. They…." Snape was at a loss of words, "They were bad people, yes. Do not cry, Sirius, I won't let them hurt you. You are back now."

"They all stared at me….they were so mean….I hate them!" He exclaimed into his pillow.

"It is hard for you to understand now, Sirius, but there was a reason that Dumbledore took you there. It was not because you were bad. You were… you were _not_ bad."

"….I was bad this morning…." He said quietly. "You smacked me."

Snape felt himself flush, the familiar guilt pounding into him, "I …. You were just slightly naughty. I was a bit too hard on you this morning, I am sorry. Regardless, no matter how bad you are I will not send you to those people."

His tears had stopped and Sirius turned slowly, clambering up on the bed to look at Snape. "What about to home?"

"To home? Ah, no, not yet - you cannot go home."

"Can I _never_ go home?" He pressed, staring up at Snape with dark eyes so framed by eyelashes that they would put even the Patil sisters to shame. "Can I stay here?"

Surprised, Snape frowned. "You don't want to go back to your parents? Why?"

Sirius blinked up at Snape for just a moment too long and suddenly Snape understood. Hadn't Sirius also been a quiet, sullen boy on the train so many years ago? He'd only gained his personality and light from under James' wing. Hadn't there been that time after he had almost killed Snape that he had begged Dumbledore with a type of terrified panic not to tell his parents? Hadn't there been rumors of him running away from home when they were in sixth year?

Sirius hadn't had a indulgent life as a child. He had had a childhood like Snape's. How could Snape not have realised it even with the portrait of Sirius' insane mother screeching vicious abuse at every moment?

Attempting to tread light, Snape asked: "Are your parents…hard on you, Sirius? Do they hit you?"

Sirius's face crumpled and the commonality they shared hit Snape hard. He wanted to inquire more but knew Sirius had already had an emotionally taxing day, instead, he reached out and touched the boy's small face, stilling it. "Do not cry. You can stay here. You won't see them again."

"Ever?"

"Ever."

"Even if I'm bad?" Sirius whimpered.

"Even if you're bad." Snape promised and was promptly hit so hard in the sternum by the child's exceptionally hard head that he was certain he would bruise. The little thing was actually hugging him!

It had been many years since anyone had hugged him and Snape found himself unsure of what to do. "Uh…"

"Thank you-" Sirius squeaked, rubbing his tears and nose on Snape's robes. It was thoroughly disgusting and yet Snape said nothing.

"Come," Snape began gently, "Let's get you cleaned up. Remus and Harry are having a bath and you must join them."

Sirius nodded tearily into his neck and somewhat bewildered, Snape carried his arch-nemesis out of the room.

* * *

**T**he boys were all cooperative for different reasons. Sirius because he was traumatized, Remus because he was tired and Harry because he was … well, he was _Harry_. A lengthy bathtime later, Snape managed to put all three down for bed. The last day had felt like an eternity and the Potions Master found himself wondering how parents managed on a daily basis.

Poor sods. Who would _choose_ this life?

His mind was also tumultuous with thoughts on how to reverse the spell, along with the discoveries he had made about Sirius in the day. It was tiring to have such revelations, and so, for the second night, Snape fell face first into his bed, wholly prepared to embrace sleep.

* * *

**W**aking wasn't as painful as it usually was. The chirps of happy children outside slowly roused him in a way that sunlight or alarm charms could not. Blearily, he got to his feet. Opening the door to his bedroom he greeted the elf. "Hello, Dobby."

Immediately, something caught him about the knees and Snape jerked, readying to kick it off him when he recognized the well groomed mop of black hair. "Er?"

Sirius gave him a toothy grin from below, "G'Morning!"

A second pair of arms enveloped his left leg and Snape started as Harry also attempted a hug, albeit a much clumsier one.

What the_ hell_ was happening?

Across the room, Remus seemed nonplussed, waving at him. "Hi!" As usual it was the werewolf who exhibited the most normal brain of the lot.

"Good Morning, children." Snape sighed, "Yes... you can… You can let go now … Okay…let go…" He began to try and make his way through the forest of arms, but they persisted, latching like heavy weights onto his legs.

"Potions Master made an oops!" Dobby nodded sagely, "Harry Potter and Little Master Sirius think it is a game now!"

"What? No, this isn't a game, I have to go to the toilet-" He tried to lift one leg only to have Sirius give a great giggle as he lifted with it. "Sirius, down."

It was then that another tiny giggle filled the air and with surprise, Snape found Harry smiling up at him, laughing openly.

And_ that_ was how Snape found himself playing his first round ever of Mr. Stompy.

* * *

**W**hile Dobby had fed the children (no peas for Remus as had been promised), Snape sent for Molly. Since the morning, Harry had seemed to decide he liked being wrapped around Snape's feet and no matter what, the boy clung to him like a starfish. It was altogether endearing, but not helpful toward his research.

Snape decided that while he visited Grimmauld place to determine parameters of the spell and its effects, Molly could watch the boys. It was only a plus side that he was certain all three little ones were close to needing to go number two and he figured that the witch could happily deal with it. Mwahaha.

A knock on the door had everyone's attention peaked. Remus ran to answer it excitedly before Snape gave a loud whistle, stopping him in his tracks.

"You do not answer the door, Remus. Not under any circumstance, am I clear?"

The little boy furrowed his brow as Snape got to his feet, "I answer the door at home!"

"Well, this isn't your home."

"Then I want to GO home!" Remus stomped his foot and Snape had sudden PTSD flashbacks to yesterday's meltdown over peas.

Grasping the handle of the door, Snape raised an eyebrow at the boy. "And miss out on your playdate with the Weasleys? Is that really what you want?"

The little face scrunched up, caught between his pride and his want to play. Taking the silence to quickly open the door, Snape scowled as Ron plowed right into him in his excitement to get inside. "Weasley!" He snapped.

"Excuse me, he is a child and as such will be called RON." Molly returned with a haughty sniff, breezing inside and inspecting the chambers with an air of disdain. "Ah, Harry!" She reached her hands out to the toddler, who balked, looking at Snape with some alarm.

Molly's face fell predictably and Snape smugly moved forward to pick Harry up. "He doesn't like strangers."

"Strangers! I am certainly not a stranger! Come to Aunt Molly, Harry darling-" She cooed, reaching for him again as Harry pressed tighter to Snape, burying his face into the man's neck and finally giving a little wail of stress as Molly's fingers wrapped about his small torso. "Oh…"

A flush spread across the redhead's face and she looked rather deflated. Snape, meanwhile was astonished. Harry had barely made any noise the last two days. Hearing the little wail was the loudest he had come to showing any displeasure. Voicing this comment to Molly, he sat down, the toddler still clinging to him shyly.

"That's not very good," Molly noted, "At that age he should be much more vocal. But then those horrid Dursleys likely trained him like this-"

"To be silent?" Snape wondered aloud before Ron appeared at his side, derailing his train of thought.

"I want to play with him!" He pointed at Harry determinedly.

Molly smiled, "I told Ron that Harry is his best friend. He was very eager to play with him."

Although he hadn't showed particular interest in Harry before, Sirius appeared immediately, frowning at Ron. "Me too! I want to play with Harry!"

Snape couldn't help the amusement that touched his lips at the boy's loud declaration. Harry also lifted his head at the statement, excitedly crawling off Snape in an effort to be included by the bigger boys.

Watching him with affection, the Weasley Matriarch hummed. "You must give Harry a lot of leeway. He really is too small, too shy … he was always such a timid mouse."

Snape snorted. "Harry Potter? A timid mouse? You've got to me kidding me, Molly!"

"I am certainly not!" She frowned, "Just because you saw what you wanted to, doesn't meant it was accurate. Now, you best go before they notice –"

Coloring a little, having already dealt with that revelation, Snape stood. "Right, I will be back after dinnetime. If you need anything-"

She raised an eyebrow at him and he coughed, reaching for his bound notes before making toward the door.

"Where are you going?!" A panicked voice reached his ears and Snape turned to find Sirius stumbling toward him, eyes wide and terrified. "Don't go!"

"I am just leaving for a little while, Sirius-"

"No, please!" Sirius's gray eyes filled with tears that dripped down his cheeks pitifully. "Please, don't go, I was _good_!"

Molly sent Snape a startled glance as they both heard the earnest fear in his voice.

"Sirius," Snape began lowly, crouching down to hold the boy firm by the shoulders. "I promised you yesterday that you won't be going near those bad people, didn't I? Just because I am not with you does not mean you will be taken there, do you understand? Molly is very, very strong and she is going to protect you today. I promise nothing bad will happen and I will come back soon."

Molly approached tentatively, "We are just going to stay here today, Sirius. We are going to play and make cookies later, won't you like that?"

Sirius looked unconvinced and his small hands reached for Snape's face, pushing his own forward so their noses touched. "Do you promise?"

"I promise." He returned severely and the little boy reluctantly let go off him, standing back quietly and watching him leave with an air of pained suffering.

Snape hurriedly walked out of his chambers, eager to leave before another child could cling to him, and even more eager to avoid Molly's kindly, approving smile.

* * *

**G**rimmauld Place had been a nice distraction. For a few precious hours Snape could almost pretend he hadn't become a harried father of three, and was simply just a double-spy for two of biggest powers in wizarding history. Yes, _those_ were the simple good old days.

Using a derivative form of Prior Incantato amongst other tools, he was able to figure out relative parameters of where everyone had been when the spell hit. The excess Gummy Toadstool Spores had been collected and weighed, allowing Snape to attempt some significant mathematics to figure out the relative dispersion pattern of the spores that had been released.

He was in the middle of some long equations when he found himself wondering if Sirius was doing well. He had been here for much longer than he had expected, he hoped the boy hadn't lost his head.

Glancing up, Snape noticed it was dark outside. Yes, the boy would likely be distraught without him, it was best he leave immediately.

Gathering his notes, his mind drifted to Harry. Would the toddler have managed well with Molly? That poor little thing, so quiet and gentle, he hadn't even said a proper goodbye.

And what if Molly tried to give Remus peas?! She was so domineering and persistent that his subsequent fit may have just brought the whole place down ….

A sudden terrifying thought gripped his mind and Snape's eyes swung back to the window.

It _couldn't_ be … they couldn't have _forgotten_ …No...

In the sky the moon was fat, round and _full_.

**To be Continued….**

Uh oh. Will Snape get back in time? Or is it already too late? Will Harry ever open up? Do you think Dumbledore's actions were right or awful?

For my other stories, please see: Harry Potter and the Wish of Life and The Morning After.

**Please take the time to leave a review!** I am honestly unsure on whether or not this story is worthy to continue with, so please **let me know if you are interested in hearing more. **Likewise, I promise to always reply :)


End file.
